


Lavender Blood

by reddiesteddiengo



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier Fluff, Eddie pukes lavender, F/M, I migrated from wattpad, It’s my first fanfic on ao3, Kinda shitty not gunna lie, M/M, i don’t know how ao3 works be patient, i don’t know how long It will take for me to upload, im gonna update these tags, inspired by Fox academy’s lavender blood, some homophobia, that’s why it’s called lavender blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiesteddiengo/pseuds/reddiesteddiengo
Summary: It started on the snowy day of DecemberWell, to be more precise, it had started on his 15th birthday.With his head buried into the soft pillow case, and hair damp from the shower he took before.His room, dark and quiet, in a matter of seconds exploded with light. The freckles on his face sparkled in luminescent glow, and shown through the baby blue room like stars on a summer’s night.His ears perked up and the boys snapped out of his sleep. But when he tried to open his mouth, lavender blood from his Cherry red lips.OrA fanfic where Eddie coughs up purple puke and Richie is here to save the day





	1. Blooming season

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic on ao3  
I don’t think I’m good at writing at all  
Like at all  
But I still hope that you enjoy this  
I will update the tags later on if it needs to be edited  
I also need to figure out how to use this  
Anyways side not this might sound like a/b/o but it’s not  
I just really wanted to read a soulmate bonding au but most of it was just either the ones with no colour or abo  
And also this chapter focuses on Eddie more so than Richie, the next one vice versa  
I should stop talking  
Okay  
Bye

For some context, Eddie hated the colour purple. It made him nauseous and reminded him of all the germs in the boy’s locker room, which in hind sight could have been pretty understandable. Their PE kit was a ugly shade of neon purple, which Eddie thought fitted pretty well. An ugly colour to go with a bad subject.

So when he thinks back on what happened on that unfaithful day it makes Eddie gag. Every time he thinks about it he feels the familiar sensation hit the back of his throat. And he hates it.

You know, he’d never imagined ever waking up in the middle of the night, covered in whatever purple milk came from your mouth, with your face looking like a girl’s bedazzled phone case, but he’s okay, he had come to terms with the utter embarrassment of waking up in the morning to discuss about it with his mom, which now that he thinks about it, probably shouldn’t have done. That was another Sunday wasted in the ER. 

Anyways back to the story.

Eddie doesn’t believe in all this soulmate crap. It sounds like a lot of the fanfics that he reads in his free time, but you know, whatever keeps the boat afloat? Is that what they say? I don’t know I’m not very good at English. 

Sure, he feels and excruciating amount of pain every month (which tbh kinda sounds like periods to him but you know it’s okay) and yeah, it never gets better when you add purple barf to the mix. But again, he had come to terms with it. 

Well what does he do to resolve this issue, You may ask? For a period of about 7 days (for Eddie it’s 10 but we won’t tell him that we know that) all he eats is purple food. Dried lavender, purple candy, that weird ice cream you see in those Instagram stories, whatever. This suppresses those teenage hormones in him from releasing that purple milk goop for about 2 hours, before he has to eat some more. Kind of gross if you ask me, he thinks that too. The upside of all this is that he gets to stay home from school. A surplus even though he always has to catch up on all the literature he misses. 

Eddie has to suffer through this, until his “soulmate” comes to the rescue by kissing the palm of his hand. Weird I know. But he thanks the non existing god that it’s not in some awkward place, like those cases where it’s their left toe, or their ear lobe I don’t know okay I’m not the one that’s writing the script to the universe. Okay but here is where it gets worse. His “soulmate” doesn’t feel anything! (Well I mean except for the vines and leaves that would grow from the tips of their natural hair but you know) Pretty quirky if you ask me, and unfair to those like Eddie, who have to go through this shit at least 12 times a year. That’s 84 days gone, whoosh, into the wind. But you know, science is never wrong. 

Another bad part about it is the hormones that go through his bloodstream a mile a minute. I mean, some people can get hard again pretty quickly, but a few seconds is too quick, and at this point, the smut that he reads on tumblr isn’t enough to calm himself down. So on this particular day in June, he decides that he needs to take a walk, a long hard walk to suppress the urges in his body. Fluffing his hair up with some perfume that he got himself for his 16th birthday, he grabs a lavender coloured backpack(which he detested) before almost forgetting his badge and heading out of the door.

The people like Eddie, who were known primarily as the “bloomers” wore badges of a flower when they were going through their “blooming phase” so as to warn people that they might react to a situation. Their partners were known as the “growers” they could help bloomers in a scene by grazing their fingertips over the bloomer’s cheek. they also had weird looking flowers blooming from parts of their hair but whatever. Then there were the “neutrals” or as Eddie likes to call them “naturals”. They had no soulmate or other such problems, but they did have to take pills to prevent the growth of flowers in their lungs. They wouldn’t die, obviously, but it was just an inconvenience in their day, having to throw up flowers for a solid hour was something Eddie did not want to do. But sometimes he thinks that maybe coughing up roses in his bathroom might not be such a bad idea. Anyways, Eddie races through their back door, but not before he heard sonia’s voice echo in the house. 

“Eddie Kaspbrak, where do you think you’re going?”

She asked as Eddie rolled his eyes. “To the pharmacy, I need to get my prescription pills mom, I’m running out” he shouted as he slung his backpack over his back. “But you’re blooming sweetie, let mommy take it for you.” Sonia asked her son in that sickeningly sweet baby voice that she’s been using for years. He knows it’s a charade and It’s pretty fucking sad that she thinks he can’t recognise it. “It’s okay momma, I need to go on a walk,” he squeezed out as he grabbed his white bicycle, definitely not accidentally knocking over his mother’s favourite gnome (rip benson). “Be careful honey!” Her voice becoming distant as he drove  
away from their small little house. 

He didn’t like the neighbourhood he stayed on, mostly because of all the homophobia in it. I mean come on? The church put up posters all over the doors of nearby residence about the “sin of homophobia”. Eddie didn’t really mind though. Did he think about it when he saw the boys in school do track? Sometimes, but not often enough. Did he have car sex in his neighbour’s Mercedes Benz? Almost certainly. He watched, riding past couples all giddy and lovey with each other, and he swears to god felt that punch in the back of his throat. Ew, pda pda pDA!!! Eddie thought to himself as he popped in a stick of some lavender flavoured gum, pedalling fast enough that he swore he felt the fire his bicycle wheels created. 

Eddie would have walked, but let’s be honest Eddie can’t be bothered to get his ass up of a seat. Any seat.

——————————————-

“Wishawell mall” flashed in big neon letters, the light now blurred by the afternoon’s sun. The first thing he smells as he steps through the automatic doors is the scent of sweaty 12 year olds. Eddie wrinkles his nose in distaste. Strolling down the small shops and food stalls, he keeps his chin up high, tasting the gum’s now rubbery flavour against his tongue. 

Ding. The bell overhead rang as Eddie pushed the door open. Artic monkey’s “Marcy bum” was playing at full blast, unsurprising at a store like this: Vinyls and CDs hanging from the walls, golden stars reflecting its light onto the store’s red walls, the faint smell of some weird drug lingering in the hazy room, Eddie found it kind of comforting.

“Hey Eddie.” Oliver greeted, eyes never leaving the comic in his hand. “Hey,” Eddie greeted back. 

Eddie’s Super secret sexual awakening!

It was in the summer of 2014.  
Eddie got sent to summer camp.  
He was 12.  
He got roomed with a boy with green eyes and golden hair.  
Blah blah blah they made out on their bed three weeks into camp.  
It was one of those pre teen puppy loves,  
His name was Oliver Waine .  
He was 13,  
They didn’t go beyond holding hands and sharing kisses behind bushes  
But it’s expected with young puppy love.  
They promised that they would remain pen pals.  
But that lasted for about a week,  
Before they started sending each other texts.  
They’re cool now.

End

“Watchu been up to” Oliver asked Eddie, green eyes meeting his hazel ones. “Nothing much,” he replied, gliding his hands over the different coloured vinyls. He often comes to this store to talk to Oliver, working part time during the summer holidays. “So um, I got a date.” Oliver brought up almost too casually as Eddie whipped his head a full 360. “Omg omg oMG THIS IS SO GREAT OLIVER,” Eddie squealed as he gave him an over the counter hug. Oliver laughed, scratching his head with his fingers. “Yeah, he’s pretty cute not going to lie,” Eddie was bursting with excitement. Oliver deserves someone good, he can feel it, one day he’s gonna find his one true love, and Eddie will be the first one to congratulate him.

“Who is it who is it!” Eddie asked as he hopped around the room. “Guess” Oliver responded, playfully punching eddie’s shoulder “ow! Um, I don’t know…” Eddie sighed as the other boy laughed.

“Tommy,”  
“No.”  
“Max,”  
“Hell no.”  
“Ralph”  
“Ew Eddie my standards are higher than that”  
“So then who is it!” Eddie groans, as Oliver lets out a sigh of surrender. “Don’t judge me, promise you won’t judge me.” Eddie nods his head, watching as Oliver’s lips open and close.

“It’s Richie Tozier.”

————————-

Richie was always known in Derry high as the “social butterfly”. He had friends, quite a few friends, but the most well known part of his personality was his imfamous trash mouth.

“Hey Greta, I saw you in your room yesterday. I wanted to say hi but I was too busy banging your Mother!” 

“Peter, is it just me or did your dick grow 2 inches from last night?”

“I can make you feel so good baby, let daddy suck you off.” Beverly scoffed before flipping Richie off. “Fuck off trash talker, zip it.” Richie laughs as Beverly rolls her eyes. 

Literally none of his friends had believed him when he told them that he scored a date with Oliver this weekend. Oliver, the soft, artsy boy and Richie, the loud mouth with a frog face. Stan literally slapped himself because he thought it was,

“A fucking scam, is this a fucking scam, are you prancing us tozier?” 

“Shut up Stanley the manly, that hurt my fweelings.” 

They met at the local record shop in wishawell mall. It didn’t really have a name, so most people just called it the “record mall at wishawell mall.” The moment Richie stepped into the shop, he was met with what he thought was the fucking coolest looking dude ever. “Hey, welcome to -”. The green eyed boy paused as he stared back into the other’s hazel almonds. The specks of gold in his eyes glistened under the sun rays that seeped through the windows. Richie could stare at it for days. “Um, I’m Richie Tozier, nice to meet you…” Richie mumbled as he waited for the boy’s response. “Oliver, Oliver waine.” He said, gripping hold of richie’s outstretched hand, and shaking it with as little force that richie thought was humanly possible. “So, come here often?” He asked the still phased Richie, who had took awhile to finally respond. “Yea, hey um, do you by any chance want to go on like a date or something… I don’t normally do this often but you know, you’re just really pretty I mEAN YOURE PRETTY CUTE HAHAHA.” Oliver stood there in shock. Richie wasn’t sure how to react before the boy’s lips curled up to a small grin. 

“Why not?”


	2. Girly boys always cuff up their pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Stan go on a shopping spree to get ready for his date, and they meet some strange new faces along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this chapter, I must say is pretty trash  
Like utter trash  
I don’t know how to write conversations for shit  
Anyways  
There is some slight homophobic language  
But it’s mostly just swearing  
Anyways I hope you enjoy :3

Richie was born with flowers sprouting from his bald head.

He was an early grower, like ridiculously early. The first thing he smelled was lavender. A pungent, sickeningly sweet aroma that he had come to love. The Doctors were trying to understand how a baby could present this early, he was the first of his kind. Hormones they guessed, some kind of suppressant that his mom was on affected his growth. But it was cool or whatever, he was totally chill lying there drinking his mom’s breast milk, small strings of vines dangling from his bloody head. 

Growing up never got easy for him.   
He got bullied by about everybody that he met.   
“What the problem, flower face?” Henry Bowers screeched as Richie kept his head Low, he couldn’t bear another suspension adding on to the other 3 he had. “Faggot, listen to me when I’m talking to you, prick.” A push a shove, probably a punch, Richie can’t remember what happened that day, other than the aching pain he felt from what had been his roots. His Mother got called into chat with the principal, with Richie shaking in her arms, sobs flowing out like a stream. 

“Mrs Tozier, believe me we tried everything we could do to help him.”  
“Well you didn’t fucking try hard enough did you? My Son had flowers pulled out from his scalp and I’m surprised that he still hasn’t passed out from the loss of blood. So why don’t you tell me Mr Smith, did you try at all?” 

Richie was 5 years old when this happened. He had to stay in the ER for about a month, but he was chill with it. It was cool that he didn’t need to go to school, and read and do all that unnecessary things that 5 year olds do. Now he could focus his energy on what meant the most: doodling. 

For the period of time that he spent in the ER, Richie filled 2 books worth of drawings and random squiggles that he would make with his crayon. Anybody that saw him could tell that there was something unique about the black haired boy. Whether it was his charming character, or the toothy grin he would give to others, sooner or later almost everyone in the hospital knew Richie’s name. He really thought that in that 1 month period, it was the most fun he had in his minuscule 5 years of living. 

But then he got better, and his mom pulled him out of the hospital, Thomas the train luggage in one hand. I mean, he felt okay, not the best, but life goes on and he can always go back to visit all his friends. The butterflies in his tummy were growing day by day, and he didn’t really know why. Maybe it was the puppy that lived Next door, with its puppy magic circling around their house, or at least that was what he had thought. He spent his summer that year planting daisies around his backyard. The pollen from his flowers attracted the bees and butterflies of all colours to come to his small garden, and from afar it resembled that of a cgi animated film. 

When he brought his first love home, the flowers in his backyard died the moment she stepped in. Her name was Emily Baker. She was toxic, but 8 year old Richie couldn’t tell that his vines were slowly wilting with every passing day. The closer they got, the more pain he felt in his overblown heart. Until the day of graduation, when they touched lips, Richie had fainted on the spot, behind the cherry oak tree near their primary school. 

Needless to say, Emily left him immediately after that incident. She had left a note in his locker, ending it with a warped heart written in an ugly shade of orange glitter pen. It smelled like chemicals and it soured Richie’s broken heart. He had an inhaler, which helped with his anxiety attacks that resurfaced after his relationship with Emily, and he decorated it with the stickers of flowers that his mom had given him during his time in the clinic. She started hanging out with Greta, a 9 year old in their small school, and Richie didn’t like her that much. The next week, the word “faggot maggot” was scribbled all across his lockers. Richie already knew who had done it, but he couldn’t feel anything. His eyes, stone cold, sleeping into the words written in a gross orange glitter pen; his body, rooted to the ground, almost as if he himself had grown into the cement halls. And with one swipe, the pen marks was gone.

It took him awhile to get back into love, and at the age of 15, on a snowy day in December, he felt his cheeks tingle, and in the haze of his post high state of mind, Richie felt the familiar thump against his chest, freckles glowing in a warm yellow. He smelled the sticky sweet lavender, and he felt the hairs on his body stand to a halt. Richie finally felt at home as his eyes lit up with the ferocity of a thousand suns. 

The old Richie tozier had finally returned.

—————————-

“Stop touching me fucker!” Stan shouted as Richie giggled. They were hanging out at wishawell mall, like they normally would do on a Thursday afternoon, but not on any other days, they were reserved for Bill and Mike. Today however, there is no time to “fuck around” as Bill would normally call it, today, Richie needs to get ready for his date. He was practically shaking, I mean, he had been on many one night stands, sure, but this was his first date in what would be 3 years, last one being when he was 15. His name was Jamie. But that’s besides the point. 

“Okay, so I need something that screams ‘bisexual energy’,” Richie says as Stan *aggressively* rolls his eyes. “Dude, just cuff up your jeans.” A snort comes out of Richie’s mouth. “Okay, we need to be serious now,” The raven haired boy states as Stan nods. Holding in their breath, it takes them approximately 2 seconds before Both boys burst into laughter. 

“Shut up, you can’t even keep a straight face.”   
“Stan, there’s nothing straight about us,”  
“That is true,”   
“Okay, how about we go… there!”

Richie points to a store with a neon sign that spells out “Wacky wardrobe” Stan shrugs his shoulders, casually strolling towards their destination. It was like a fucking acid trip if Richie’s ever been on one. The walls had posters upon posters of indie bands that Richie could probably name, a gazillion retro telephones hanging on the walls, and the rocket ship that sat, proud and loud on the cashier’s countertop. “Hey,” the blonde haired girl greeted as she leaned against the dark blue countertop, her transparent Cupid’s top barely covering her cleavage. Richie winced as Stan grabbed his hand, marching over to the cashier. 

“Hi so, my Friend Richie is going on a date. Do you have anything that could make him look extra gay?” He asked the girl who nodded her head. “Sure, we are all gay in this household,” she says, pointing at the gay flag hanging above her, “Okay, cool, lets get this moving ladies and...,” Richie gestures, clapping his hands like a posh British lady. “Wendy, my name’s Wendy.”

By the time they were done, the whole store was practically destroyed. He tried on some shirts, pants, dresses, before he settled on his outfit: an oversized pair of purple overalls with a button up flower shirt. “Now this is what I’m talking about,” he says as he inspects himself in the mirror, adjusting his little nose ring that he got when he was 16. “Looking cool my dude,” Wendy says, patting the boy’s back with a reasonably proud Stan looking over. “Not bad tozier, not bad,” stan said as Richie gave him a high five.   
“Oh and the missing piece of renaissance,” he said as he pinned his “girly boy” badge onto the hook of Richie’s pants. The raven haired boy screeched, before pulling Stan into a bear hug. “Thanks Stan, and Wendy. Here,” he said, passing Wendy a 100 dollar note, “I really appreciate your help.” She wore a warm grin on her face, before muttering “thank you,” under her breath. 

The boys and Wendy said their fareWells, before exiting the store. Richie wanted to show bev his sweet new outfit, but Stan needed to go to the supermarket to get some things for date night, so they made a detour towards the surprisingly empty grocery store. Richie loved the grocery store: free samples, candy, and most importantly, their supermarket flowers. He felt attached to them, whether it may be his “grower” senses kicking in, he just loved passing by the pots and plants and vases that would be stacked on the shelves. Call him a soft boy if you must, but he loves nature, which also includes weed, but again, that’s besides the point.

They walked into lane 9, which was also known as the confectionary section. “Please Stanley, pleassseeee?” Richie begged, gripping onto Stan’s knees like a 5 year old would do before Stan shakes his head, kicking him off as Richie whines with a groan. “God Stanley, you’re no fun-”   
“Ow, what the fuck man?”  
“Sorry,”  
Richie’s eyes shot open, he thought that Oliver was attractive, but at the sight of the boy in front of him, the raven haired boy pooled spit. 

He wore a head of golden curls that bounced when he talked. The boy’s slim thick figure was only emphasised with the mom jeans that he wore on his waist and the purple baggy polo shirt he hung from his neck. His eyes glistened under the crappy light in the supermarket, and his lips were glossed, cherry red.   
“Uuh... uh... um... m…” Richie was at a complete loss of words, “sorry, my Friend here wasn’t looking at where he’s going,” Stan apologised, helping Richie get off the ground. “I’m Stan, this is my Friend Richie, and you are?” The boy chuckled before picking up the pack of lavender flavoured gum from the floor. 

“I’m Eddie, Eddie Kaspbrak, nice to meet you.”

——————————

Eddie was bamboozled, Richie was the social butterfly, well from what he knows. Loud, noisy, crude and the complete opposite of Oliver, so obviously Eddie was puzzled. But despite Richie’s popularity, he has no goddamn idea of what he looks like.

After leaving Oliver's store, Eddie realised that he ran out of gum, the sandy texture rubbed against his tongue as he skipped over to wishawell’s grocery store. 

Here’s what went down:

Eddie walked over to lane 9. The bright bold “confectionary” letters headlining the isles as he slipped in. He couldn’t smell anything but lavender at the moment, and he just assumed it was his ”blooming period” hormones kicking in. It was weird, obviously, but he didn’t think much of it. Crossing the chocolates and snacks, he finally reached it. The shiny packet of lavender flavoured gum was in his hand as Eddie makes his way over to the cashier, but not for Long as he got hit by a random person. 

And that’s when his heart dropped. 

The boy’s cuffed jeans laid next to eddies, and as he looked up, he felt the thumping of his heart against his head. It hurt to breathe, to speak as the purple fog swept over his eyes. He felt a tear trickling down his Chin, but wiped it away before anyone had noticed. 

So this is richie tozier, Eddie thought to himself as he saw the boy’s walked away. He was about to leave, before he noticed a shiny object on the floor, it was a girly boy badge. Eddie scoffs. 

Why do all the girly boys have to cuff up their pants?


	3. sharpie written numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie goes to a party, and you'll never believe who he meets there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a few days  
let me explain  
I had to study for my term finals  
I live in Asia so everything is v strict :(  
I hope you like this chapter  
its much more ambitious than the previous two and I personally like this style of writing a lot,  
let me know what you think!!

If you asked Eddie what superpower he would want, he would tell you invisibility. Which would make a lot of sense in the long run.  
He had been invisible in his school, point one.   
He got beat up by the bower’s gang, point two.  
He really wanted to get out of this situation right fucking now, point three.

They were at a party, some guy named Elvis or something, he wasn’t really sure, just that lots of people were going and Oliver had dragged him to it. Eddie’s situated by the corner, holding a red solo cup as he watches Oliver talk with some of the art students from their school. Now, Eddie never drinks, it’s a rare occurrence to find both interact with each other, but on this particular hazy night in June, Eddie really wants to get fucking wasted by the end of this. The obnoxious couple beside him was making out, and have been for the past 10 or so ish minutes. 

“God you’re so fucking hot,” the girl moaned as Eddie rolled his eyes till he could feel it in his skull. He downs the remaining alcohol left in his cup, the vodka burning the walls of his throat. 

Oh how he hated heteronormativity.

“All right bitches, we’re playing truth or dare,” somebody shouted as a howl ripped out. Eddie knows fully well that he shouldn’t join in, but he’s had too much to drink, and besides, what’s the worst that could happen?

Everything, every goddamn thing

In this circle of 15, sat the losers, the popular kids, and Eddie, who felt uncomfortably out of place. “All right, who’s gonna go first?” A girl named Samantha asked as Beverly grabbed the bottle’s neck, spinning it around. It landed on Richie. 

“So Richie, truth or dare?”   
Richie snickered   
“Dare, I’m no pussy,”

Beverly beamed, “alright, make out with the most attractive person in this circle.” The viewers let out a Low “ooh” as Richie rolled his eyes. He got up, walking over towards Stan before giving his a loud smack on the lips. “Oh god, Mike, Bill, kick his ass for me will you?” Stan groaned as Richie laughed. “Hey, rules are rules, next!” He shouts as he spins the bottle yet again. It slows to a halt before it lands between Eddie and a girl named Lola. “Interesting,” he says, staring the boy into his eyes, “Eddie, truth or dare?”

He couldn’t breathe, must be the social anxiety, but the room started to feel a whole lot smaller. He exhaled a cloud of carbon dioxide, before replying with a strangely bold “truth”.

“when and how did you lose your virginity?” He asked, a hint of mischief ridden in his voice. Eddie scoffed. “fourteen, in the woods,” he responded, a slur in his pronunciation as his confidence increased. The room smelled an awful lot like lavender as Richie laughed, pushing the bottle over towards the blonde haired boy. “Your turn, eds,”. Richie looked awfully appetising and Eddie was starving, the pin hanging shamefully on the shoulder of his sweater. The sexual tension between the two could be cut with a knife.

The party got a whole lot boring after that. Some 15 minutes later, Eddie had stood up, before announcing his departure. “I’m off, gotta go home before my mom realises that I’m gone.” He says, stumbling as he gets up. “Oliver, Oliver!” Eddie shouts as he watches the art students laugh. “He’s upstairs, sleeping with that Elvis guy,” a girl he recognised as Ellie replies as Eddie nods, wincing as he does so. Poor Richie, how would he feel if he found out? Oliver was the kind of boy to fool around, hence the lack of a relationship. It was one of the few things Eddie hated about him, but all he could do was turn a blind eye, watching as all of his admirers sulk with disappointment. 

“Hey, eds, eddie,” a surprisingly sober voice echoed through the corridor, it was richie. “Yo, I’m gonna head out, wanna go together?” he asked as eddie shrugged his shoulders, he needed a ride home anyways, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to wait for Oliver to finish doing whatever he was doing. 

Cold air hits Eddie like a sack of bricks, today was probably not a good day to wear booty shorts. The gum that had expired awhile ago had lingered it’s flavour onto Eddie’s tongue, the lavender painfully pungent as he and Richie walk to his car. Although both boys knew practically nothing about each other, they sat in comfortable silence as Richie started the engine. “Didn’t take you for a drinker, eds,” Richie comments, breaking the quiet of the 1am night. Eddie sighs, before stretching his legs out, the cramped foot room blocked by some cassette tapes that laid on the floor. “I’m not, and don’t call me that.”

Richie gave a toothy grin that melted Eddie’s heart, which seemed to go at the speed of light in this tortoise paced car. “Okay, make or break question, pineapple on or off pizza?” the blonde haired boy laughs, before looking up at the boy. “On, are you kidding me?” he replied, slowly sobering up as he watches the vines on richie’s head flow gently down his head. Eddie wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or if it was the lack of sleep, but Richie looked stunning under the moonlight. “Thank god, I thought I was friends with a pineapple hater.” He laughed as chills went down Eddie’s spine. Friend, the word sits heavily on his tongue. He felt his freckles glow, a tingle waves through his whole body. Richie didn’t seem to notice though, berating the smaller boy with questions on end.

“So, interesting story you had back there,” Richie asked, a smirk painted on his lips. “What story?” He asked, listening to the background music that was playing softly on the speakers. “That truth I asked at the party.” 

Eddie flinched, before turning his face away from Richie’s. He shouldn’t have said that, he knew he shouldn’t have said that. He’s going to find out that I’m gay and that- “woah there buddy o,” Richie laughs, looking towards that blushing boy beside him, “it’s alright if you’re gay.” 

Fuck did I just say that out loud? Fuck fuck fUCK FUCK!!! Eddie screamed mentally as he covered his face with his hands. 

“Take a knife and stab me in the heart will you?”   
“Eds, you’re overreacting,”  
“No I’m not this is perfectly normal,”  
“Look, if it makes you feel better, I’m bi.”  
“I know that, Richie.”

The taller boy laughed. “I know Eddie, I know.” Eddie can feel his cheeks getting hotter, the hands on his face getting warmer as he felt that goddamn punch in the back of the throat. “Eddie, Eddie are you okay?” Richie asked, obviously concerned as the smaller boy searched furiously through his pockets. No gum no gum where is my gUm? He asked before a realisation had hit. He had left it at the party.

“Fuck!” 

Fuck fuck fuck it’s no I can’t I need to- “hey Richie this might be a big favour but do you have any gum?” Eddie asks with panic in his voice. Richie nods, before pulling up a pack of mint gum. “No, no fuck anything purple, just purple.” The taller boy shrugs his shoulders, a hint of concern in his eyes. Eddie was panicking, he had left his aspirator untouched in his back pocket for a whole year. But in this instance, it didn’t really matter. The medicinal gas coated through his veins, he felt like an addict getting that familiar high as he sunk further into the leather seat. 

“Are you good?”  
“Mhm… j - just turn right. Needa, need ta go home.” He mumbles, looking out at the silent neighbourhood. The ride was quiet after that. He heard the slow inhales and exhales that came out from the boy next to him, and started to question if he should tell richie about Oliver, but decided against it. It wasn’t his business, and he would probably be pissed if someone had snooped around in his. They had reached his house with a loud halt, the cars screeching against the pavement below. Eddie felt truly sea sick, his vision turning a pale purple as the dim light shined on the car’s shiny surface. 

“This is you’re stop m’lady” Richie said in some sort of a western accent. Eddie scoffed before grinning at the taller boy beside him. “Oh wait, before you go, can you just give me your number,” Eddie asked, feeling a light tint on his cheeks as Richie smirked, nodding his head before grabbing a sharpie from the cup holder and scribbling it down onto his wrist. “What for, if I may ask?” Eddie shrugged, before examining the scrawny handwriting that resembled chicken scratch. “For fun,” Richie grinned “I like fun, you’re a nice kid, Ed’s.” Eddie grabbed the other’s hand, placing a kiss on his wrist before giggling, “see you around, and don’t call me that.” Eddie ran up the stairs, because he wasn’t really bothered about his Mother right this instant, and threw himself onto the mattress. He felt like he was on cloud nine, and suddenly all he could think about was Richie, and Richie’s smile and Richie’s voice and- 

Oh god, he thought as he fell to the ground. His throat clenched as he stumbled to the bathroom. His freckles glowed white as the purple liquid flowed out of his mouth. This is what you get for leaving your gum, he thinks to himself as he sits on his bathroom floor, looking at his fingers that was coated in a thin layer of purple, he didn’t take his meds today, shocker. He rolls his eyes, before crawling over to the shower, taking off his clothes and turning on the shower. The purple from his hair and his fingers washed away along with the glitter that was on his face, his freckles still looked like a constellation as they glowed on the bathroom walls. 

Eddie let his thoughts swim in his head for a period of time. Watching the water slowly drown out in a whirlpool, entering the sewers below him. But as if on cue, the writing on his hand had turned from dark black to a glittery purple, shimmering gently under the old light. Weird, he thought as he scrubbed it off, leaving a white temporary tattoo on his arm. This is unusual, and he wasn’t sure how to react as he stared into the scribbles left on his body, hot water surrounding his senses.

—————————-

Richie has never felt more alive as he watched the short boy run into his house. He felt the lips of a ghost wrapped around his pale wrist as he stares at the dim light that hung on the porch. The lavender that stuck through the whole night finally dissipated as he felt relaxed, muscles melting onto the leather seat as he slowly drove away. His house was about 15 minutes away, but he didn’t mind spending a while looking at the empty road ahead of him.

Richie always fell hard and quick. Going between person to person, it wasn’t healthy, but it was the way he liked living. There was a constant noise that felt bad for Oliver, because Richie really did like him, a lot, but as he looked up from his bed that night, Oliver wasn’t the only thing on his mind that night.

He sat up straight, admiring the moon’s iridescent glow as he looked down on his wrist, body feeling like it contained a thousand suns as he bent down, placing his chapped lips onto the smooth skin.

He had never felt anything more in his life. He felt, complete.

And he felt like he was home.


End file.
